


Adaption

by TheDoctorsProtege



Category: Star Trek, spirk - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-18
Updated: 2013-07-18
Packaged: 2017-12-20 13:30:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/887835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDoctorsProtege/pseuds/TheDoctorsProtege
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kirk just loves his Spock.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adaption

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Spies-ies](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Spies-ies).



> Please, if read, leave some feedback <3

"No Captain, that's so illogical.." Spock blushed green. 

"What do you mean?" Kirk asked as he pulled away from Spock's neck, only to grab a hold of Spock's hand, interlocking their fingers. This caused Spock to blush even more, Kirk smirked. There was a fresh bruise forming on Spock's neck, from where Kirk was kissing and sucking.

He loved it when those Vulcan cheeks turned bright green, the face Spock made. It made Kirk laugh. It was just so cute, unimaginably cute. "What's so funny Captain?" Spock inquired unsure what the laugh meant. "Nothing.. Just.. Nothing.." Kirk said, admiring Spock's eyebrows, his cheeks, ears. Just perfect. He leaned in and gave him a big kiss. 

He gave Spock's hand a squeeze. "He is kissing me.. In both places" Spock thought. "I'm kissing him." Kirk thought simultaneously. Both filled with ecstasy.

"These feelings... Are so strange... So primitive, Captain." He said out loud, with a confused look.

"Don't worry, Spock. You'll get used to them.... Soon enough." Kirk whispered into the Vulcan's ears as he turned off the light.

\---


End file.
